Lee Finds His True Love
by Boots Breza
Summary: (Alternate Universe) The title says it all


LEE FINDS HIS TRUE LOVE

by Boots Breza (BoxBoots@aol.com)

This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. It is meant for enjoyment purposes only. All characters in this story are fictional.

Dotty had become disgusted with Amanda and exclaimed one day, "Amanda, you don't know when you have a good thing going. How many men would keep coming back time and again after they'd been turned down? I think the man is a saint. I can't think of one reason why you won't consider marrying Dean. He loves the boys and has a good job. What more do you want?"

"Come on mother, we've been over this more than once. I know Dean is a good man and would be a good provider, but I don't love the man."

"Well, I don't understand you. It would make your life so much easier."

"Oh, do you think so?"

Dotty just gave Amanda a disgusted look and left the room.

Since the boys were in school, Amanda became involved in PTA, was an assistant to the boy scout leader, and volunteered at local charity auctions.

During the planning of a charity auction where possessions of important and popular people had been donated for auction, there was a shortage of help. Amanda's name was found on a list of volunteers at the local level, and she received a phone call from one of the organizers of the auction to assist with sending out invitations, then working at the actual auction if they were still short of help. Amanda was thrilled to have this interesting work. It was different from what she was accustomed to, and she enjoyed seeing prominent people she would not otherwise meet.

As she typed out invitations, she came across names she had seen in the society news. One especially that she remembered was Elisa Danton, who had been featured quite often. She thought, I remember her pictured with some handsome man, but don't remember his name. Oh well, she probably has several handsome men on the string.

As the time of the charity auction neared, Amanda was called again to help in the dining room with serving and clearing tables, and other kitchen work. Amanda came the day before to learn where and what exactly her duties would be.

The tables were all decorated beautifully with flowers and linen tablecloths. Catered food and drinks would be available the following day. The lady in charge seemed to have everything in order, so Amanda was briefed, then left.

She arrived the following day to find a huge crowd. The catered food had been delivered. It consisted of different kinds of sandwiches and soups. One end of the huge room was designed to be a bar. Several looking important people were assembled near the bar talking. Amanda identified a couple senators that she had seen recently on TV. Since she wasn't busy at the moment, Amanda decided to saunter around to see who else she might identify. It appeared the auction was about to begin. She saw a lady dressed in Indian attire in the crowd. She appeared to be with the man with the turban on his head. They were being taken to their reserved seats and followed by four well dressed men in dark suits. Amanda thought, they must be security for the foreigners. She tried to get up close to see what was being said, and learned that the Indian people were visiting here, and they thought it would be interesting to attend an auction, as this was something new to them.

Amanda worked her tail off until around 2:30 pm, when the food crowd seemed to be gradually moving to the bar end of the room. She decided to take a few minutes off and skipped over to where the auction was taking place. She could not believe someone had just bid $500 for a cowboy hat. The next item, a three wheeled adult tricycle, believed to have been ridden by Herbert Hoover, brought $3500. Amanda thought, well, this is interesting, but certainly no place for me. Anyway, she still had on an apron, and decided she had best get back to work. As she turned to return to her job, she heard a lady in the audience bid $5,000 for an antique overstuffed chair believed to have belonged to Franklin Roosevelt's mother.

As she glanced toward the bidder, she noted it happened to be Elisa Danton. And, there was that handsome fellow beside her. As she turned to leave, she tripped over a man's cane that was in her path. She fell to the floor, hitting the cement with her forehead. Several people stood up when they noticed she had fallen. When Elisa's escort, who happened to be Lee Stetson, noticed that she wasn't moving, he immediately called for someone to get an ambulance. He pushed the hair from her forehead and spoke to her. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Amanda's eyes opened and she looked at him. Nothing registered. Amanda didn't know where she was, what had happened, or who this handsome, smiling hunk was with his hand on her face speaking to her. She could feel no pain, and soon passed out.

Lee thought, I need to find out who this is. Oh, they'll take care of her at the hospital I guess, but I want to learn her name.

"Who was that Lee, someone you know?"

"No, I think she was some of the help. She wore an apron. She took a nasty fall. I'm going to check on her tomorrow."

"Always the savior, aren't you Lee?"

"Why do you say that? I'm just concerned that she will be all right. That cement is damned hard you know. I don't think I'll ever get used to your way of thinking. I wasn't brought up with a silver spoon in my mouth. Yes, you are willing to give to charity as long as you don't have to mingle with those who aren't considered socially, in your class."

"Lee honey, don't be unkind."

"It's the truth isn't it?"

"If you say so darlin', I'm not going to argue with you. The auction is about over, why don't we go back to my apartment?"

"Okay, as soon as I see that the guests are safely out to their limo."

Elisa was as good in bed as any of Lee's girl friends, and he always looked forward to dates with her. She always gave herself willingly, and the sex was always good. She'd light candles, play soft music, furnish the best wine, and wear the sexiest outfits. What more could a man ask for? She always complimented him on his staying power, and that gave him a feeling of importance. Yes, a man who could satisfy Elisa was really a man!

Elisa was wealthy, beautiful, and they got along well, but there seemed to be something missing in their relationship. Lee did not know himself what it was, so he continued to date various women, mostly from the social set in DC and agents he'd met at work.

Lee arrived at the hospital the next morning. He asked about the woman who had taken a bad fall at the charity auction the day before and was brought here by ambulance. He showed his identification and the receptionist on duty called ER. He learned that Amanda King was on third floor in room 3002. He took the elevator to third floor. The door to her room was closed, so he asked the older woman if she was here with Amanda?

Dotty replied, "Yes, Amanda is my daughter, and she took a bad fall yesterday. Who are you?"

"Lee Stetson. I saw Amanda fall yesterday at the auction, and I called for an ambulance. She took a nasty fall and her head hit the cement floor. How is she?"

"She is still unconscious, but she looks as if she will open her eyes at any moment. Uh, have you and Amanda met? Do you know Amanda?"

"No, we haven't met. As I explained, I saw her fall and it looked to me as if she might have serious injuries." Lee wanted to see her but decided maybe this wasn't a good time. He had never seen the woman before, but for some reason he was more than a little concerned.

Joe and the boys came in as Lee was leaving. He decided this was a good time to leave. His presence would just make for an awkward situation.

Lee went home, canceled his night out with Elisa, and allowed the answering machine to take his phone calls. He tried to read a book but kept thinking about Amanda. I wonder if that man is her husband, thought Lee. I really need to find out. It wasn't very late yet, so he decided to go to the office and do some investigating on the computer. Well, so Joe King is Amanda's ex. Hmmm. And those are her boys, Jamie and Philip. I must see Amanda again. Maybe she has regained consciousness by now. He went to bed, hoping for good news tomorrow.

Before work, Lee stopped again at the hospital. It was early, and nurses were making their morning rounds. Lee asked the nurse outside Amanda's room, "Any change in Amanda's condition?"

"Why yes, earlier this morning she opened her eyes and was confused about where she was. We assured her she was in good hands at a hospital. We were able to put her mind at ease and I think she is sleeping now."

"That's great. May I see her?"

"Of course. She is going to have lots more questions when she becomes fully awake."

Lee took Amanda's hand in his and just looked at her. He thought, what a beautiful woman, even in a hospital gown. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He didn't need to be to work for an hour so he just sat next to her and watched her sleep. It wasn't long before a breakfast tray was brought in to Amanda.

"Sir, maybe you can awaken Amanda and help her with breakfast."

"Uh, er, yes, of course," replied Lee. That nurse must think I'm her husband, thought Lee.

He squeezed Amanda's hand and she stirred. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked strangely at Lee. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. I saw you take that bad fall a couple days ago and I've been interested in your condition. I am glad to see that you are conscious again. This is probably the first tray of food you have received. Do you feel like eating? I thought maybe I could help you get started. I'm on my way to work, so I can't stay long, but I'm sure your family will be here a little later this morning."

"I don't really feel hungry, but I'd like some coffee - if I can sit up." She sort of struggled to sit up, and Lee stood to help.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help."

"Okay, listen, I need to leave now. Do you mind if I come to check on you again?" Lee decided he was going to learn more about this woman, and did not want to lose contact.

"I guess not, but I'll be all right. Maybe I'll go home today." Thoughts of Lee consumed Amanda's mind for most of the morning. Why did this stranger seem interested in my well being? Should I remember him from some place? He is certainly handsome.

"Well, bye for now," said Lee, as he left with a smile and a wink.

"Goodbye. What did you say your name is?"

"Lee Stetson. I'll drop by again, okay?"

"All right........., I guess."

Amanda's doctor came into her room about the same time as Dotty and the boys arrived to visit. Amanda had eaten her toast and drunk her orange juice and coffee.

"Well Amanda," stated her doctor, "You are awake and had some food. Your condition report on your chart looks good, so you can go home this afternoon unless you are experiencing any dizziness or headaches. I would like to see you in my office next week. You can call for an appointment."

"All right doctor. I think I'll be fine, and I'm anxious to get home."

Amanda was wheeled to the hospital door in a wheel chair, where Dotty and the boys picked her up. It was such a good feeling for Amanda to get home. "Oh, it's so good to be home again. Seems like I've been gone for weeks."

"We were sure worried about you mom," said Jamie. "That spot on your head really looks like it hurts."

"Oh it doesn't hurt much any more, but it does look horrible."

"Do you think somebody tripped you with that cane, or was it an accident?" asked Philip.

"I'm sure it was an accident Philip."

Dotty asked, "Why would you question about Amanda's fall being an accident Philip?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess people do stuff like that to other people."

"Well I hope neither of you boys 'do stuff like that' to other people," warned their mother.

Lee sat in Billy's office the following day going over his next assignment with the chief. A head of state from Singapore and his wife were coming to D.C. and Lee was to oversee the work of new recruits working the security for the visit. He held a meeting with them and gave each their assignment. He wasn't too concerned about this assignment as the dignitaries were only here to visit, and most of the security would be needed during a parade.

With the assignment duty taken care of two days before the visitors would arrive, and nothing else pressing, Lee decided to locate Amanda. He had called the hospital to learn she had left. He had her address, and decided to pay her a visit. As he turned the Corvette onto Maplewood, he got cold feet and thought, well maybe I should call first. He pulled over to the curb and stopped, checked his black book, dialed Amanda's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," answered Dotty.

"Hello, is this Amanda speaking?"

"This is Dotty West. Who is calling please?"

"Er, uh, this is Lee Stetson. Could I please speak to Amanda King. I was nearby when she had an accident and was hurt the other day, and I'm calling to see how she is doing."

"Oh, well, she is shopping right now, so I guess she is all right. Do you want to leave your number? Perhaps she can give you a call. She should be back within the hour." Dotty thought for a minute then said, "Oh yes, I remember, you were at the hospital to see Amanda weren't you?"

"Well, yes, I saw her take a bad fall and was concerned."

Lee gave Dotty his phone number and left, then decided to hang around his apartment for awhile and maybe she would return his call.

Amanda returned to find the phone number Dotty had left for her. Lee Stetson, hmmmm, do I know him? Well, wasn't he at the hospital to see me? Sure, he was that handsome hunk, thought Amanda.

"Hello," answered Lee, hopeful that it would be Amanda.

"Mr. Stetson? I'm returning your call."

"Yeah, thanks. And please call me Lee. How are you feeling after your accident?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little sore here and there yet." What a sexy voice. Why am I shaking? Haven't you ever heard a sexy voice before. My gosh Amanda! I know why he looks familiar. He's been pictured with Elisa Danton in the newspapers in the society section. He was at the hospital. What's going on?

"That's good. I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink this evening?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I will go with you for a drink later. What time?" Why is a fellow who hangs out with Elisa Danton asking me out? He must know that I'm not in her class. I'm sure he is acquainted with all the women in Elisa's social clique.

"Around 7:30, okay?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"See you then. Bye for now Amanda."

"Goodbye Lee." 

Amanda watched as Lee left the Corvette in front of her house and proceeded to walk up the sidewalk to the front door. Gosh, he's handsome, and I didn't realize he was so tall. I have so many questions - why is he interested in me, of all people, what sort of person is he? Amanda's head was full of thoughts concerning this handsome dude. What will I say if he wants to take me to his apartment? I don't think so...... Hmmmm, we'll see. I think maybe I'll ask him in first, then decide whether or not I want to go out with him.

Amanda didn't want to seem anxious, so she let Lee ring the doorbell twice. There he was in a green shirt opened at the neck and a sport coat nearly matching the shirt. His western jeans looked like they were part of him, they fit so well. His western boots were shined to a mirror appearance. Amanda just gaped for a few seconds as she took in his overall appearance.

Lee smiled from ear to ear and said, "Hi Amanda, how are you feeling? Hope I'm not early."

For some reason he felt awkward. After all the women I've dated, why does this woman have such an effect on me?

"I'm feeling all right. Why don't you come in."

Amanda was hesitant to leave with Lee, but at the same time she was overwhelmed by his voice and his appearance.

"You have a nice house. Has Arlington always been your home?"

Jamie and Philip came roaring down the stairs before Amanda could get a chance to answer. When they saw Lee, they stopped talking and stared.

"I know you," said Philip. "You came to see mom at the hospital."

"Yeah, I saw you too," echoed Jamie.

"Boys, this is Lee Stetson, and yes he came to the hospital to check on me. He was the one who called an ambulance when I fell."

"Hi," was the answer from both boys.

"How are you boys? It's good to meet you."

"Where are you taking mom? Is this a date?"

"Ah, er, well ......."

"Jamie, Lee came to see if I was healed from my injury. I think that was pretty nice of him, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"I came to see if your mom would like to go for a drive this evening and maybe stop for a snack. Is that okay with you boys?" asked Lee.

"Well, I guess, but don't be late," replied Philip.

"Boys, don't worry, I won't be gone long," promised Amanda.

While walking next to Lee to the Corvette, he placed his hand on the small of her back, helped her into the passenger seat and closed the door.

Gosh, thought Amanda, I could get very accustomed to this kind of treatment - but, I'd better keep my head on straight. Lee might be the type who goes through lots of women in a short time.

"Lee, I'm sorry the boys gave you the third degree. They seem to be over protective of me at times, especially around men they do not know."

Lee smiled, looked at Amanda and replied, "I think you are lucky to have boys who feel that way. I don't blame them. They don't know me from Adam."

"Well, I thought they were a little rude to you. I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it. You must be a good mother to your sons."

"Well, I hope so. It's difficult doing it alone. I shouldn't say 'alone', mother lives with us and helps a lot."

"I have a question for you Lee. How did you know who I was and where I lived?"

"Well, I guess I became interested in you at the auction after you fell. I, well, I work for the government and we have lots of records you know."

"Oh, then I suppose you can locate anyone in your records?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Hmmm, interesting," replied Amanda as she looked at Lee with a side glance.

Lee was amused by that side glance and returned her look with his best dimpled smile. "Where would you like to go for that drink I promised you Amanda?"

"Don't ask me. I don't go out for drinks very often."

"Well, how about Dooley's? Are you familiar with the place?"

"That's about the only one I am familiar with. A bunch of us used to hang out there during our college years. I didn't know they were still in business."

"Oh sure. I think they are going strong. The college crowd keeps it an interesting place."

"It will be neat to see the place again."

"Good, then I'm glad I suggested it."

They were seated in a booth across from each other and ordered wine. "Well, not much has changed in this place. I see they still have the juke box. That must be considered an antique now. And still some of the old songs I remember. I wonder if this is just for show or if it's actually still in use?"

"You don't see many of those any more. Amanda, let's drink a toast."

"A toast? To what?"

"Oh, how about us being friends? Good friends?"

"I'm willing to be your friend. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness in checking on my condition several times."

"Great!" And, I'm hoping for more, thought Lee. This woman is really is something. Where has she been all my life!

"Can you tell me Lee what kind of work you do for the government?"

"Not really. Most of it is classified."

"Sounds mysterious."

"When you do work like this, all data is considered top secret and we're not to discuss it outside the office."

"Oh, I understand.....I think."

"How long have you worked for the government? Have you always lived in this area? Do you have family here? Amanda realized she had been chattering away in her usual fashion, not giving Lee a chance to get a word in edgewise. Oh, I'm sorry to be so inquisitive. You don't need to answer."

Lee laughed and said, "I was afraid you weren't going to take a breath! I don't mind your questions. I realize you know nothing about me, but I'd surely like to change that if you are willing."

Amanda knew she was blushing but couldn't do anything about it. She looked down into her wine glass and became silent. I'm not going to say another word until he does. Open mouth, insert foot - that's me. How embarrassing.

"Amanda, I'm sort of a loner I guess."

"What? I don't believe you. Haven't I seen you pictured in the society pages with a glamorous looking lady?"

"Yes, you have. It's hard for me to explain my feelings. I've dated lots of women, but that's all it's been, just dates - something for a good time. I have yet to have a serious relationship with any woman." Lee hoped he was getting through to Amanda.

"If you're telling me the truth, you surely had me fooled. Can you tell me about your family?"

"I'm being as sincere as I know how to Amanda. I didn't have a very happy childhood. My parents worked for the government as spies and they were killed when I was a small child. I was raised by my uncle, a military man. He knew nothing about rearing children, and raised me according to his military training. You know, I had to make my bed and shine my shoes every day for inspection. I was not allowed to cry, but had to act like a man at a young age. That gives you an idea of what my childhood was like."

"But he loved you didn't he?" Amanda felt terrible for this poor fellow. She wanted to touch him, to do something to make him feel better.

"Oh, I guess in his way, he loved me. He did the best he knew how." Lee thought, why am I making my life an open book to this woman? It feels good though, and I want to truthfully answer all her questions.

"You said your parents were government spies, and you also work for the government. Does that mean?"

"Amanda, please, let's change the subject."

"Oh, I'm sorry, there I go again."

"I have a question for you. Would you be my date for a reception/dance Saturday? I'm not wild about attending those functions, but it is expected of me for security purposes. The honorees are from India."

"Are you certain you want to take me and not one of those glamorous women I've seen you pictured with?"

"Yes, I am certain. I like you and I hope we can be friends and do things together."

Amanda could not believe what she was hearing. "I assume this is a dress up affair, right?"

"Black tie, yes I guess that's considered dress up."

"I don't know if I have anything suitable in my wardrobe. Maybe I can make something. I have some black velvet material."

"I'm sure you will look great in anything you choose to wear. You will go with me then?"

"Yes, I think so." Amanda laughed and said, "Maybe I'll see how the other half lives."

"The other half, as you put it, is not any happier than others. I think most of them have bigger problems."

Lee felt so good when Amanda agreed to go with him. He took her hand as she placed her wine glass on the table, and asked, "Would you care to dance Amanda?"

Amanda replied after catching her breath, "Yes, I love to dance."

Lee led Amanda out on the floor and took her in his arms. She looked up to find his eyes on her. She held his look with her eyes, and they both smiled. Lee put his arms around Amanda's waist and she put her arms around his neck, then he pulled her close to dance to the slow dreamy music.

Amanda was overwhelmed with their nearness, the feel of Lee's strong body next to hers, his cologne, the feel of his arms around her. The top of her head seemed to fit perfectly near Lee's cheek, so she raised her face to look at him, he smiled and moved closer so their cheeks touched.

Lee thought, I could do this all night. I have never felt like this with another woman.

The music ended. They separated and their eyes met, each smiling.

"Thank you Amanda. I'm not much of a dancer, but we seemed to get along perfectly."

"Yes, you'd think we had practiced," replied Amanda with a big smile for Lee.

They returned to their table holding hands. Lee said, "I'll get us another glass of wine."

"Make mine coffee please," replied Amanda. They sat and enjoyed each other's company while they finished their drinks. They enjoyed another slow dance, then Amanda stated, "I think I should be going home soon." She thought, I don't really want to go, but I don't want to overdo a good thing either.

"Do you really need to get home so early? We're having such a good time. Er, ah, you are having a good time aren't you Amanda?"

"Oh yes, of course I'm having a good time. I'm probably used to going to bed much earlier than you are. You know I seldom go out in the middle of the week. I need to get the boys off to school each morning."

"Oh that's right. Well okay, if you insist."

Lee was so attentive, holding Amanda's hand as they left Dooley's. Then of course, he opened the door to the Vette for Amanda, helped her get seated, and closed the door.

Lee was the first to speak. "Dooley's really brings back lots of memories for you doesn't it?"

"Yes, those were fun days. I spent lots of time here my senior year. It seems so long ago though. Lots of water has gone over the dam since then."

"I hope I'm not hearing sad undertones with your last comment. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to bore you with my life history."

"Amanda, I don't think you could bore me. I am interested in anything you have to tell me, but I don't want to pry. I hope we get to know each other really well, so you will feel comfortable to share your 'life history', as you described it."

Amanda didn't know if Lee was sincere, but she was so taken with him that she hoped he was. Thinking of his past with those society debs, she still sort of questioned his intentions. She thought, I guess time will tell. He did ask me to that reception and dance for the visitors from India. I wonder why he didn't ask one of those other women? Some of them, no doubt, will attend this fete.

They arrived at the King house and Lee helped Amanda out of the Vette.

They walked to the door holding hands.

"Thanks Lee. I had a nice time tonight."

"So did I Amanda, and I hope we have many more fun nights." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You are a beautiful person Amanda. I don't think I've ever met a woman quite like you." He moved close and touched Amanda's lips with his, then moved his head back to look in Amanda's eyes, trying to decide if she was willing for him to really kiss her like he wanted to. She held his stare, then their lips met in a kiss that lasted long enough for each of them to start to tremble. "Oh Amanda," Lee whispered as their faces touched again. Amanda put her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer, and they kissed again.

"I....I guess I'd better say goodnight Amanda. I'll see you Saturday night around 8:30."

"All right Lee. Thanks for a very good time."

"Thanks to you. Good night."

Amanda changed her clothes, went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Hmm, I don't see any sign of Lee's lips, but I still feel his kisses - and his tall, handsome, firm body pressed against mine. But, what if Lee 

acts like this with every woman? I can't get too taken with him. I've got to be sensible. Oh, how I hope he was sincere. I just hope I don't succumb to his charms if he acts like this Saturday night. I'll have mother help me decide what to wear. I have that new red form fitting gown, but maybe it's too loud or brassy looking. Black would probably be a better choice, but I'll see what mother thinks - tomorrow. I need to get to sleep. Morning will be here before I'm ready for it.

Saturday arrived. Amanda and Dotty had chosen the black rather than the red dress. Amanda sat hemming the black velvet dress with spaghetti straps and pearl buttons. She had always enjoyed sewing, and knew she would feel better in the black dress rather than the sexy red dress. While she wanted to impress Lee, she wasn't sure it would be a good idea, at least not until she knew him better.

At 8:30 pm, Amanda was all dressed and was having a little trouble getting her hair styled. She wanted to wear it up and wear the pearl hair clip that matched the buttons on her dress.

Dotty greeted Lee at the door. "My, you look handsome tonight. Come on in, I think Amanda is nearly ready."

"Hello Mrs. West. Thank you."

"Amanda," called Dotty, toward the stairs.

"Coming mother," replied Amanda.

Dotty smiled as she watched Lee and Amanda look at each other. I can feel the chemistry between the two of them. Amanda, if you're not impressed with this fellow, there is something definitely wrong with you, thought Dotty.

"Hello Lee."

"Hi Amanda,...... you look lovely. I hope you like the corsage. I didn't know what color you were wearing, so I got white rosebuds." Lee was trying to be calm, but he was very nervous. This wasn't at all like Lee. Gosh, but Amanda looks beautiful. She will be the most gorgeous woman at the reception.

"Thanks Lee, it's beautiful. I'm glad it was made to be worn on the wrist." Why am I so nervous? I feel like a teenager on her first date. I must be sensible tonight, but looking at Lee, I feel like all my defenses are weakening ALL READY! "I guess I'm ready to go," said Amanda as she looked in Lee's smiling face.

"Okay. Goodbye Mrs. West."

"Please call me Dotty, Lee." Lee smiled at Dotty, then he and Amanda left.

The two of them entered the Vette when Amanda asked, "Lee, I've never attended a function like this. What is expected of me? Will you be with me all the time or do you have duties to perform?"

"No Amanda, I'll be at your side the whole evening, unless something unforeseen takes place. We don't expect any problems. My intentions are to be with you all evening."

When the Corvette stopped in front of the auditorium, doormen opened the car doors for both Amanda and Lee. Lee took Amanda's arm to help her up the steps in front of the building, then put his arm on the small of her back as they proceeded to walk into the building.

The agents on duty, already in attendance, came to check in with Lee. "Hi fellows. I'd like you to meet my friend, Amanda King." After shaking hands and exchanging smiles with the fellows, Amanda moved back a step. Lee explained, "We all have radios, so report to me immediately if there is a problem in your area of the building." Tonight was light duty. Billy had asked Lee to attend because the Agency staff in charge of security were new, and he wanted Lee there for back up.

Amanda was impressed with Lee's professionalism. She could tell the men from the Agency had great respect for him. She hadn't seen this side of him. It made her feel proud to be with him. Well, at least he's not all playboy. He can be serious, and must be a friend to those men who act as if they have great respect for him. This makes me feel much better - maybe I can trust him. I want so much to feel comfortable with him.

As Lee and Amanda made their way to the refreshments, Amanda commented, "Your assistants seem to have great respect for you Lee."

"They'll be good help, with a little more experience. This is light duty, and we don't expect any trouble."

"I have so many questions I'd like to ask about your work but I know I'm not supposed to."

Lee didn't respond as a group of women on the other side of the refreshment table spotted and rushed over to him, "Lee, how nice to see you. I'm available to dance whenever you are free." Elisa lifted an eyebrow as she gave Amanda a poker-faced look.

Another woman added, "Yes, and don't forget me Lee. I'm always available to you." She batted her eye lashes at Lee and gave him a big smile.

"Sorry girls, I intend to spend the evening with my date, I'd like you to meet Amanda King," replied Lee. He didn't give them or Amanda time to respond, but hurriedly announced, "Let's dance Amanda."

"You weren't very nice to those women Lee. Are you sure you want to dance with me?"

"No question about that. I really do not care to spend any time with those women tonight." Nor any other time, thought Lee.

The couple's bodies seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms. The dance music was slow, and neither Lee nor Amanda were aware of anyone else in the room. They danced the whole set without much conversation. From time to time Lee would move his face back and look into Amanda's smiling face. At the end, Lee asked, "Are you having a good time Amanda?"

"Oh yes, I love to dance, and we seem to do it with ease."

"I'm aware of that; you are a good dancer."

Amanda noticed, that as the reception area began filling with people, Lee began scanning the room.

"Everything okay Lee?" asked Amanda.

"Oh ... yes, I think so." Lee thought, Amanda is aware that I've been scanning the crowd. None of the women I usually date would have any idea that I'm working. What a woman, beautiful AND intelligent. Where has she been all my life?

"Listen Lee, I don't much care to be left sitting alone, but if you have duties......"

"Thanks Amanda, I'm going to check the entrance door, why don't you come with me. It's time for the guests of honor to arrive."

"All right, but I don't want to get in your way."

Lee took Amanda's hand as they left their table, squeezed it and gave her a big smile.

The important guests were entering the building and Lee wanted to stay alert until they were inside and the doors locked.

The remainder of the evening went without a hitch. Lee and Amanda were in their own world. They visited the refreshment table a couple times, had two glasses of wine, and danced nearly all evening. After the honored guests left at 11:00 pm, Amanda asked Lee if he would take her home. "I'm getting sleepy Lee. Between all the dancing and the wine, they're taking effect."

"Okay Amanda."

As they waited for the attendant to get Lee's car, he asked, "Amanda, how about coming to my apartment for a cup of coffee before I take you home?"

Amanda looked away for a short time thinking about Lee's request. She thought, hmm, his apartment. I don't think so, at least not until I get to know him better. He probably won't even ask me out again.

"All right, I'd like some coffee, but why don't we go to my house and I'll make us a pot of coffee?"

Lee was amused by Amanda's offer and he grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She grinned back and gave him a side glance.

Smart woman - she's heard too much about me I think. I'll have to try to convince her that I CAN be a gentleman when I'm with a lady.

They arrived at Amanda's without much conversation. Instead of making a move to leave the car, Lee took Amanda's hand in his. "Amanda, we don't know much about each other, but I hope we can continue to see each other as I have strong feelings for you. I can understand why you were hesitant to come to my apartment, and I respect your good judgment. After all, I know I don't have the best reputation as far as dating goes. I have gotten the message you're sending Amanda, and I can be a gentleman. Just give me a chance, okay?"

Amanda could not believe her ears. What a wonderful man, she thought, if he's sincere.

She gave him a big smile, pulled on his hand, "Come on in for that cup of coffee Lee."

Amanda gave Lee the key to the house, but before he opened the door he put his arms around her and embraced her. She returned the embrace and kissed him on the cheek as they parted. He chuckled as Amanda led him inside and turned on the kitchen lights. "Have a chair Lee while I get the coffee started."

"Let's go sit in the family room while the coffee is brewing." Lee sat down beside Amanda on the sofa. He moved close to Amanda and put his arm around her and drew her close. "You are a beautiful woman Amanda." She smiled as he touched her lips with his, then moved back and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His tender kiss on the lips, then on Amanda's neck made her tingle all over. She pulled away and looked into Lee's eyes. My gosh, I'll bet he's a good lover. Look what a kiss does to me? I'd like to find out, but I know that's not a good idea. I want him to respect me.

Lee could tell Amanda was affected by his romantic gestures, and he was equally impressed with her. Now if I can behave myself and not do the usual......... He decided to try to converse with Amanda rather than embarrass himself and offend her. He stood and looked around the room. "You have a nice house Amanda. I haven't been in a family home since I visited some relatives out west a few years ago."

"Do all your friends live in apartments?"

"No, some have condos, but they don't have that family look like your home. You have some nice pictures of your boys."

"Maybe your friends don't have children."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"Children make a big difference in one's life."

"I'm beginning to realize that. Amanda, I've never met anyone like you in surroundings like this. I'm impressed, and if I'm not being bold, I'd ..... I'd like to meet your family."

"Well, I think that can be arranged, but didn't you already meet them when I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I guess I did meet them, but I'd like to get to know them."

"Why don't you come over for supper some night when you are free, or don't have something more interesting planned." She gave him a teasing glance by lifting her eyebrows and smiling.

He gave her a stern look and squinted his eyes, knowing what she was implying, then flashed that dimpled smile, "Amanda, you are teasing." She eyed him and returned with a chuckle. "Seriously Amanda, coming here for supper and meeting your family again is about the most interesting thing I can think of doing. How about tomorrow night?"

"Well, I don't think we have anything planned....... oh, Jamie has a soccer game at 6:00 pm so........ maybe you'd like to go to that."

"I sure would. Why don't I pick you up and we can go together?"

"That would be nice, but mother and Philip will also go and I don't think there is room in your car."

"Oh that's right."

"Would you want to go with us in the station wagon?"

"Well, I guess so. Sure. Or do you think your mother would mind? I think maybe I ought to meet you there."

"All right, whatever."

Amanda brought in the coffee then went back to the kitchen for a piece of chocolate cake for Lee. As she handed it to him, he asked, "Did you make this Amanda? I love chocolate cake. Aren't you having any?"

"No, I don't eat desserts very often, but I like to have them for the boys."

"It's delicious. I can't remember when I've eaten homemade cake." Wow, how did I get so lucky. There's no end to her talents!

"Well Lee, your life style is very different from ours."

"Yes, it has been, but I'd like to change that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've been living in the fast lane for a long time, but it's getting a little tiresome. I'd like to experience some of the way you and the boys are living."

"Well, come over tomorrow night for supper. We don't call our evening meal dinner as you are probably accustomed to. And our table is not set with crystal and sterling except on special occasions. We are not 'putting on the dog' for you, you understand? You may as well see us as we are, just common everyday people."

"I like your honesty Amanda, and I don't want you to do anything special for me."

After his second cup of coffee Lee asked, "Amanda, you said hours ago you were tired. Why didn't you tell me to go home?"

Amanda smiled and replied, "I've been having a good time and hated to have the night end I guess." She was now relaxed with Lee, and pleased he was behaving like a gentleman..... for tonight anyway.

"Well, I'm leaving so you can get some rest."

Amanda and Lee walked to the door, arm in arm. "Thanks Amanda for a really good time. I'll see you tomorrow at the game."

Amanda put her arms around Lee's neck and pulled him close. "Thank you Lee. I had a great time tonight, in fact, I can't remember when I've enjoyed an evening so much."

Lee obliged Amanda by putting his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips, then on the check, then back to her lips for a tender, lasting kiss. They stood in a firm embrace enjoying the feel of each other's body until they both felt a shimmering effect.

"Amanda," Lee whispered, "You mean a lot to me and.......... I have lots more I'd like to say, but I'll leave now. I know you need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Lee."

How does he expect me to go to sleep after a night like this? I really am beginning to believe he is sincere.Gosh, I'd like to have spent the whole night with Lee. I wonder what else he plans to talk about?

I still am not sure I can trust him though - an evening in his apartment will be the test. I'm not about to get serious if he is still the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type. No one night stands for me. I think I have already let him know that in a subtle way. I have a very strong feeling I can trust him. I hope he suggests we go to his apartment after dinner tomorrow night. If I'm going to be conned, I want to find out ASAP. I can't stand the tension.

When Lee returned to his apartment, his answering machine was flashing. He picked up the phone to hear Billy's voice.

"Lee, I've made arrangements for you to fly to Frankfurt in the morning. One of our agents has not reported for a month. Jerry Linder took up residence over there to report any questionable incidences at the American Embassy. Stop at the office first. Your flight is at 11:00 am."

"What do you think happened to him? He hasn't reported any problems has he?"

"No, but Dr. Smyth reprimanded me because we hadn't looked into this already, and he said to tend to it right away. So, the first person I thought of for the job was you. It seems you have done well in the past with this kind of work, and I know you love to go to Europe. Be sure to take care of business before pleasure though."

"Billy, this is awfully short notice don't you think? I have plans that I don't want to cancel."

"I can't believe my ears. In the past you've jumped at the chance to go to Europe. I thought I was doing you a favor."

"I've changed I guess. I'm not thrilled with this duty, but it's my job, so I'll do it. I wonder though, couldn't it wait until day after tomorrow?"

"Lee, what is wrong with you? Are you ill? .......... No, it can't wait! I want you at the airport in time for that flight tomorrow morning. You need to stop at the office for Jerry's address and phone number and some other minor details that might help you."

"All right Billy." Damn it! Just when I was about to have an evening with Amanda and her family. Well, I'll call her early in the morning.

Lee did not get an answer when he called Amanda at 8:00 am. "Amanda! I've been calling you ever since I got up this morning. I'm so glad my call finally got through."

"What's wrong Lee? Philip was on the phone before school with a friend. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong. My boss is having me leave for Germany later this morning so I won't be able to join you and the family tonight. I'm very sorry Amanda. How about a rain check?"

"That's fine with me Lee. Here I've been busy baking since daylight to impress you."

"Really?"

"No Lee. I'm teasing you again. I planned to have burgers and fries and maybe a pie, really nothing special."

"I was looking more forward to the company than the food. Do you mind if I stop by this morning before I go to the office. I have about an hour and a half to spare. How about going out for breakfast?"

"I'd love that Lee."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Fine, I'll be ready."

Amanda saw Lee's car drive up, so to save time she skipped out to meet him. He opened the car door for her and they were off.

"I feel terrible about having to leave Amanda."

"Well, you have to do your job."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't how long I'll be gone."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere. I sort of wish I did have somewhere to go or something to do."

Lee was silent, but Amanda had lots of questions in her mind. She decided to wait until he had something to say before she said anything. She could tell Lee was upset.

Lee parked in front of Bennigan's, one of his favorite restaurants. He and Amanda went in and Lee requested they be seated in a booth in the back of the building near a window.

"You order what you want Amanda. I'm just going to have coffee and toast. I'm don't do much for breakfast. I guess I just used the idea of going out for breakfast as an excuse to see you alone before I had to leave later this morning."

"I'll have an English muffin and coffee," said Amanda when the waitress came to take their order.

"Amanda, I want you to know that I value our friendship and don't want you to think I'm leaving just to get away. In fact, I'd like our friendship to develop into a relationship. I don't know how you feel about me, but I hope when I return you will honor that rain check. I'm very anxious to become friends with your mother and the boys."

"Lee, it's so touching to hear you say those things to me. I believe you are sincere, and I appreciate those words more than you know. It upsets me that you are so upset."

"I'm sorry Amanda. I'm only upset because I have to leave you. I want you to trust me. I know, with my past like an open book, it isn't easy."

"As I said before Lee, I believe and trust you."

Lee reached across the booth and took Amanda's hand and kissed it. "Thanks Amanda. I promise I'll do nothing to alienate your trust. Would it be all right if I called you while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Will you have time?"

"I'll make time. I just hope I don't have to stay over there very long."

Amanda looked into Lee's eyes and held the eye contact when she said, "I hope so too. Lee, I have so many questions in my mind, but I know your work is classified. Can you tell me if you will be in danger?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I don't think so. I don't want you to worry."

Lee took both her hands and squeezed them as he gave her that famous dimpled smile. "Thanks for caring Amanda. I hate to say this but we'd better be going."

"Okay. Oh, ah, Lee........ If I don't hear from you would it be all right if I called your office here?" It had dawned on Amanda during their time together this morning that Lee was serious. He really did want a relationship, and so did she. Here I've been enjoying our time together, but at the same time, realizing we probably wouldn't see each other again. I think it's safe for me to have feelings for Lee. He surely surprised me today. Oh my gosh. As soon as I realize this, he leaves. I guess I'll just have to wait until he returns to see if he still has the same feelings for me. If he does, I'm going to be honest with him too.

"Sure, I'll write down the address and phone number for you." Lee was surprised at Amanda's apparent feelings for him. Before this he was quite sure she was only thinking of him as a womanizer with only one interest in mind - to carve another notch in his belt..

Amanda took the piece of paper from Lee's hand, read it, then took hold of his arm. "I don't want you to go Lee. Oh I'm sorry, this is what you do. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay Amanda. I'll be back before you know it." Lee was overwhelmed by the change in Amanda.

When they got to his car he took her in his arms and held her for several minutes, savoring the feeling of her body next to his. He moved back and they exchanged their feelings for each other with their eyes, then he kissed her and held her tightly again. He knew Amanda felt as he did by the way she responded to him. "Amanda, I think I'm in love with you, and I hope you have feelings for me." This is the first time I've ever kissed a woman in broad daylight standing beside my car, but I don't care who is watching. I'm in love!

"I do Lee. Please be careful while you are gone."

"I will, and I'll keep our time together here in my heart while I'm gone."

Nothing much was said on the way to Amanda's house. Lee clasped Amanda's small hand in his and didn't let go. When he got out of the car and opened the door for Amanda, he found her teary-eyed. This tore at his heart. He didn't enjoy seeing Amanda feeling sadly and tried to cheer her up. "I'll call you every day if I get a chance."

"All right Lee. Please be careful."

"Always."

They clung to each other for a time, then lifted their eyes to meet. Lee paused, then kissed Amanda and quickly turned to leave. He was trying to abstain from tearing up himself.

The next few days were very difficult for Amanda. She tried to keep busy making good meals for the boys, and cleaning the house. She didn't want to leave the house for fear of not getting Lee's call. Finally on the third day he called.

"Hi Amanda. How are you?"

"Lee! I'm so glad to hear your voice. I've been very worried about you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Amanda, I'm fine. I still don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll call you again tomorrow. I wish you were here with me."

"I wish so too."

"Maybe one of these days we can come over here together, how about that?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well Amanda, I miss you and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I can't wait!"

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. Well, good bye for now. I love you."

Amanda hung up the phone and tried to savor every one of Lee's words. I love you he said, and I believe him. I love him too.

Lee finally got a clue as to where Jerry might be. He didn't find him at his address, but he learned at the police station that Jerry enjoyed gambling and had been arrested for being in an accident after drinking.

The biggest casino was about an hour out of the city, so Lee drove out there to find Jerry engrossed in one of the table games. He was surprised that the casino was not a private club, and he had no problem entering the establishment. Lee watched from a distance. Jerry seemed to have lots of friends, and he also seemed intoxicated. A woman was standing near him encouraging him to win. The chant, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry could be heard half way across the room. Lee didn't know what to think of this, but decided he would edge his way up close to Jerry and try to encourage him to come away from the table and have a few words with him.

Jerry looked over at Lee and laughed. "Lee, ole buddy, good to see you. I knew Billy would be sending someone to check up on me."

"Jerry, can you leave the dice alone long enough to step outside and have a word with me?" My God, what's happened to Jerry? He looks like hell.

"Okay, ole bud, be right with you."

In about five minutes, Jerry told his friends he'd be right back, and left with Lee.

"Now before you start Lee, there is nothing going on at the Embassy. I don't know what all the fuss was about. I got damned tired of doing nothing, and I made some friends who showed me how to have a good time."

"Why haven't you checked in with Billy?"

"Because I had nothing to report. Anyway, I've found a great way to keep busy."

"How long have you been coming to this place? You must be having a run of good luck or you could not afford this."

"Oh, I ran out of money several months ago but a friend has been buying my markers."

"That's bad news Jerry, and you know it. You are going to be in big trouble when that friend tries to collect, and he will, you know."

Jerry nearly fell off the step they were sitting on as he fell asleep.

"Listen Jerry, let me take you home. You're drunk. We'll talk tomorrow. Do you still live at the address that the Agency has for you?"

"Yeah."

Lee took Jerry to the apartment, and seeing two single beds, decided to stay over night with him. Lee needed to get some information from him when his mind was clear. He knew he would not remember all their conversation from last night.

Lee was up at sunrise and stepped outside to look at his surroundings. He inhaled the cool, clear air and watched American planes flying in formation over the city. He thought, that's right, we have an American air force base near here. Jerry's apartment seemed to be in a commercial location, as there was a bakery and a photo store that he could see from where he stood, and it appeared folks were setting up a farmer's market. They were the only people up this early he guessed. Since the bakery was very near, Lee walked over to get two cups of coffee and a couple sweet rolls for Jerry. He was anxious to find out how deep Jerry was in to the person buying his markers. He thought, this can mean real trouble for him.

Jerry was still sound asleep when Lee returned to the room. "Jerry, wake up. I have coffee for you."

Jerry just grunted and rolled over.

"Damn it Jerry," said Lee as he pulled the covers off him, "Get your ass out of bed. We need to talk, right now!"

"What's all the fuss about? It's still night isn't it? Lee! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? To find out what kind of trouble you're in."

"Don't talk so loud Lee, my head hurts."

"It should hurt. Get up and drink this coffee, then maybe you can think straight."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't try to be funny. I'm serious."

"Since when?"

Lee decided it was useless to shout at Jerry. He'd just keep him in the apartment away from booze and the casino for a half day or so and fill him with coffee. He'd be patient. Last night he'd found several bottles of liquor in a small kitchen cupboard, which he hid under his bed. If Jerry was really dependent on the stuff, he would soon be rummaging through the kitchen cupboard.

Jerry looked all bleary-eyed, but finally acted alert. "I need to clean up I guess Lee."

"All right, there's the bathroom."

Before going to the bathroom, Jerry entered the kitchen. When he could not find what he was looking for he shouted a phrase of swear words. Where in the hell did I put that stuff?

"What's wrong Jerry?"

"Oh, I can't remember where I put those bars of soap I bought."

"There's enough soap in there for your shower. I didn't use all of it."

"Well, this is a new kind I wanted to try."

"Cut the crap Jerry. You're looking for booze."

"What? I had enough of that last night." He said no more, but went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Lee is too damn smart for his own good. How am I going to lose him?

The phone rang while Jerry was in the shower and Lee answered. "Jerry? Who is this?"

The receiver slammed loudly in Lee's ear. It must be someone who knows Jerry's voice, and he wasn't interested in talking to anyone else. Hmmm.

I should call Amanda, but I don't think it's a good idea to use this phone. I don't know how much trouble Jerry is in, and the phone calls might be accessed by the wrong people. I'll just have to wait for an opportune time. I'm sticking to him like glue until I get some answers.

I also need to call Billy, but not from here.

It had been too long since Amanda heard from Lee. He said he would call every day if he could. She could stand the stress no longer, so she called the Agency.

"Melrose here."

Amanda did not know how to begin.

"Hello! Melrose here."

"Mr. Melrose, does Lee Stetson work in your office?"

"Who is calling?"

Billy began to get concerned that Lee hadn't called when he thought he would and made motions for Francine to get someone to trace and record the call.

"Ah.......er.....this is Amanda King, a friend of Lee Stetson's. I'm very sorry to bother you, but I'm concerned about him. He promised to call me and I have yet to hear from him." Amanda didn't want to admit it had been only one day since Lee called, so she decided to tell a little white lie.

Billy hadn't heard of Amanda King and wasn't quite sure how he should respond.

"Amanda, why don't you come to my office and we can discuss this." He gave her the address.

"Well, all right. Thank you sir." Amanda was embarrassed. Maybe Lee didn't want their friendship shared with his coworkers. On the other hand, she needed her peace of mind, so she decided to go to the Agency.

Billy thought, Lee's really made this one believe his line. I'll meet her at the door and try to get rid of her in a hurry unless she has some useful information.

Billy came to the reception area where Mrs. Marsten sat, opened the door for Amanda, and indicated she have a seat in the area. To his surprise, she did not appear to be the 'run of the mill' women Lee was accustomed to dating.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Melrose, but since Lee is a friend of mine, and he hasn't called when he said he would, I'm concerned."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything Amanda. Lee's work takes him away from phones lots of times and he is unable to call."

"Oh, yes I guess he did say that he'd call me if he could."

Billy was taken by surprise at this seemingly intelligent, worried woman.

"I appreciate your feelings for Lee and ........ tell me, how did you meet Lee? How long have you known him?"

"Oh, just a few weeks. I was working at a charity auction when I fell and hit my head on a cement floor. Lee called the ambulance for me and came to the hospital several times to see me. That's how we became friends."

"And you say you worked at the auction?"

"Yes, I do a lot of charity work at the local level only, but when not enough help could be found for the big charity affair, I was asked to help out."

"Where do you live Amanda?"

"I live in the suburbs with my two little boys and my mother."

"In the suburbs? With children?"

"Yes. Is that unusual?"

Billy thought, It's unusual for Lee to make friends with a mother who lives in the suburbs! This is an intelligent woman and not the type who would fall for a womanizer like Lee. Do you suppose he's serious about this one? I know I'm impressed with her.

He lied, "No, I guess not. Well, as soon as Lee gets in touch with us, I'll call you. Ahhh, Amanda?" Billy was impressed with this woman.

"Yes?"

"You're not looking for work by any chance are you? We need someone here to transcribe tapes and for other office duties."

"Really? I don't know if I could work full time. I have two small boys, but I could work part time I think." She chuckled, "Charity work doesn't pay very well you know, but it gives me a good feeling to help. Well...... I am a good typist. I'm willing to try and see how it works out."

"Great! Well, Amanda, most of our work here is classified, so we need two weeks to check on you, as we do with all our employees. It's just routine."

"Oh, two weeks?"

"Yes, and I'll give you a call then and we can discuss your working hours and other matters about the work. In the meantime why don't you send me a resume."

"A resume? Right. All right." What will I put on a resume? I haven't been gainfully employed. Joe and I got married right after I graduated from

college. Well, I'm not going to worry about it. I hadn't thought of working away from home, but it would probably be good for me. We'll see what happens I guess.

The phone rang in Jerry's apartment. "Answer it Jerry." Jerry eyed Lee, rubbed at his eyes a few times with the back of his hand and answered, "Hello."

"Well, okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"All right."

"No, there is no one here. Why do you ask?"

"When did you call?"

"You must have dialed the wrong number. I did not hear the phone ring."

"Thanks. I'll do whatever needs to be done."

Lee surmised the person on the other end of the line was trying to find out who had answered Jerry's phone earlier. Sounds suspicious. Guess I'll tail him when he goes to the meet.

I need to call Billy, but I'm not letting Jerry out of my sight until that meeting tonight. I wonder if Amanda is concerned because I didn't call when I said I would. Maybe she didn't believe me when I told her I wanted a relationship. Maybe.......... I'd best think about what I'm doing I guess. Trust me Amanda.

"So, what is this you are going to do, and for whom?"

"Oh, just a favor for a friend."

"And by the way, how much are you into this 'friend'of yours for?"

"Oh, to tell you the truth I don't really know - maybe four or five thousand. Not much."

Lee looked down, pushed his hands through his hair a couple times while moving his head back and forth, then in a warning voice said, "Jerry, you are headed for trouble."

"Lee," said Jerry, feeling his need for a drink, changed the subject and said, "I'm going to the market for some groceries. I won't be gone long."

"I'm going with you Jerry. I might see something that looks appetizing. I haven't had a good meal since I got over here."

Damn! How do I get Lee off my tail? I am desperate for a drink. I've got to think of something.

The market was well stocked with food so Lee bought some brats, sauerkraut and buns, some vegetables to make a salad, and a six pack of Coke. Jerry led Lee to the liquor section which was no surprise to Lee. Jerry looked back at Lee, who said, "No Jerry, we are not buying booze. You have a meeting to go to tonight and I think it would be a good idea if you were sober."

"What are you, my mother? I just want to buy a couple six packs of beer."

"Nothin' doin' Jerry."

"You're no fun at all Lee."

"I didn't come over here to have fun Jerry."

"I have to go to the bathroom. Are you going to follow me in there?"

"I'll wait right outside the door."

Jerry walked inside the rest room and found an open window which he hurriedly crawled through. As Jerry jumped the five feet to the ground, Lee was waiting for him. "Going somewhere Jerry? You're not being very friendly." The window was located in a location so that Lee could watch both the front door of the market and the window.

"Ah....... damn you."

"Come on, let's go back and fix something to eat."

"You don't have anything clean in this kitchen. How can I cook these brats? My God, it looks worse than mine."

"I'm not much for housekeeping I guess."

"You can say that again."

Lee finally had the brats ready to eat. He found some paper plates and plastic forks in one of the cupboards.

"Eat some of this food. It's good for you."

"I'm not very hungry. I'd sooner have a drink. Why wouldn't you let me buy some beer?"

"Because I think you have a problem, and as nervous as you are, I know I'm right. How long have you been drinking every day?"

"I don't remember."

The rest of the day was spent watching TV and looking at a magazine Lee had bought at the market. He could read some of the words, but looked mostly at the pictures. By late afternoon, Jerry was pacing the floor. "I've got to have a drink Lee. You hid my liquor didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Listen, it's about time for your meeting. I'll give you one small drink before you go, and I expect you to take a cab. I wouldn't give it to you but I don't want you to have a seizure or something worse."

Jerry drank the liquor Lee gave him, then Lee said, "That's enough. You know you need professional help to get off that stuff. I know you can't quit 'cold turkey.' I need to get you back to D.C.

Lee put Jerry in a cab and he followed in his rental car. Jerry told him where the meet was but he wasn't familiar with that part of the city, so he followed closely. He hoped to meet the man who had been buying Jerry's markers.

The meeting place appeared to be a bar in a darkened area of the city. There was nothing else much in the area except this bar.

Lee thought Jerry was going to get orders here for how he would have to repay his debt to the casino.He alerted the local police after he found the location of the bar. He thought he might need some help, depending on the number of people involved.

Jerry went inside and Lee watched him stop at the bar. Of course, he's buying a drink, probably a double. You'd better not overdo it Jerry.

In a few minutes Lee watched while a small, dark skinned, midget looking fellow came and sat down beside Jerry. Jerry soon followed him to a back room. Lee walked around the building and could hear someone yelling at Jerry. He got a glimpse of a huge guy about the size of Mr. T standing close by. The little guy was arguing with Jerry and was becoming very angry. He beckoned to Mr. T, who punched Jerry in the stomach, picked him up and bounced him off a wall. With blood all over his face, Lee saw him nodding his head and holding his hands in front of him as to ward off a blow to the face.

About this time the local police arrived. Two were posted at each door. Lee entered the bar to find Jerry coming out of the back room. He was weaving from side to side so Lee walked toward him and helped him to a bar stool. "Jerry, wipe off your face and sit here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Lee knew Jerry would not leave the bar.

Lee kicked open the back room door to find the two thugs sitting at a desk. Lee held his gun on them while he called in the police to arrest them.

Lee returned to find Jerry with his head on the table. Two of the police wanted Jerry to come to the station so they could question him, but between the beating and the booze, he was in no shape to be questioned. Lee offered, "I think he should go to a hospital to be checked over. Could you question him there?"

It was decided the police would post a policeman at the door of his hospital room and they would wait until morning to question Jerry.

With Jerry being guarded, Lee decided this was his chance to call Amanda.

"Amanda! Hi." I'm sorry I haven't called sooner but it was impossible for me. I hope you understand."

"Yes Lee. Are you all right? I was concerned when you didn't call."

"I'm fine, and I think I'll be home in a couple days or so."

"Oh good. Have you called your office?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I just wondered. I'll be so glad when you get home."

"Don't worry Amanda. I'm okay. I'd better call Billy now. See you soon. I love you."

Lee called and reported to Billy. Amanda's name was not mentioned.

Lee spent several hours with Jerry after he was checked over by a doctor. He finally learned that to pay his gambling debt, he had to kill a competitor of the casino owner. It seemed there were two mobs in the same business. Jerry had been beaten because he refused to carry out the killing.

Lee was up at sunrise the following morning, made coffee and left for the hospital. He found Jerry up and pacing the floor.

"How do you feel this morning Jerry?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"That bad huh? I hope you learned a lesson. Did you really think that casino owner was going to continue to buy your markers indefinitely?"

"No, but I was so sure that my luck would change."

"That's what they all say," replied Lee.

"You've never been stuck over here all alonewith nothing to do."

"That's right, but I always enjoyed the few times I was sent over here for a short time. I didn't have any trouble finding entertainment in my free time."

"Knowing you, I'm sure your didn't. I don't have a way with the women like you do."

Lee, with a smirk on his face, checked the finger nails on his left hand, and boastfully replied, "Well some of us get lucky and some of us don't I guess."

"Quit your crowing and get me out of here. I need a drink."

"Your breakfast is here and I expect you to eat all of it. You cannot leave until you talk to the police."

Lee stayed with Jerry during his time with the police. Jerry repeated the story he'd given Lee to the police, who were very pleased to be able to pin something on the casino owner. They thanked Lee for his work in bringing about the arrest.

After the police left and Jerry was released, Lee suggested, "Let's get you back to your apartment, tie up lose ends there, get our tickets and leave for home."

"Yeah, but I've got to have a drink."

"I'll get you a drink when we get to your apartment. Come on, get your clothes on so we can leave."

After Lee brought out the bottles he had hidden from Jerry, he poured some in a small glass, "Now drink this and get your stuff packed. We are not taking this liquor with us."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't be needing it any more. I have a small flask and I'll take some with me in case you get crazy between here and home."

While Jerry was in the bathroom, Lee made a hurried call to Amanda. "Hi Amanda. It's good to hear your voice. Listen, I'll be home in about ten hours. I'm bringing Jerry with me and I'd like to see you as soon as possible after I make out a report and help Jerry get situated. I don't have any more time now, so I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow night, or sooner if possible. I love you."

"Thanks Lee. I'm so glad you are finished with your work. Will you have supper with us if it's convenient for you?"

"Yes I most certainly will. Thank you."

The next call was to Billy. He explained what had taken place, and that they were headed for home in a couple hours. "Jerry needs help Billy - AA help."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but it's not the first time something like this has happened to one of us, I guess. We'll be expecting you then in about ten hours."

"That's about right I guess. See you then."

"All right Lee, thanks for the recap."

Lee allowed Jerry two drinks on the plane. This was the first time he had ever been so grateful to get home from overseas. He'd only been gone a few days, but it seemed like months. They took a cab to the Agency. Jerry was embarrassed to face Dr. Smyth and Billy. He hung his head as Dr. Smyth used some strong words to reprimand him. "He's all yours Billy. Remove his boxers and give him twenty lashes, then send him to that place to dry out."Lee thought, always the comedian aren't you Smyth.

After Dr. Smyth left the room, Billy looked at Lee with a hint of a smile on his face and said, "I met your new lady friend while you were gone Lee."

"What lady friend?"

"I think she said her name was Amanda."

"Amanda! What? How?"

Billy chuckled and replied, "Well, it seems she is quite impressed with you. She was worried when you didn't call as you promised. She called the office and I didn't know what to think, so I asked her to come here and discuss her problem."

Lee just looked awkward and didn't say anything, so Billy continued, "I think you made a good choice this time Lee, this one is not a floozie like some of the women you date. I was impressed with her and offered her a job doing some much needed clerical work around here."

"I can't believe this. She actually came here concerned about me? That surprises me. No wonder when I called her she asked if I had called the office. I couldn't understand that. You didn't say anything about it when I called."

"I know, I didn't want to get into a long explanation."

"And you offered her a job? Lee looked at his chief and chuckled.

"I hope you don't plan to add this women to your long line of conquests Lee."

"Billy, I'm turning over a new leaf, and I don't want to hear any more about floozies. Got that?"

Billy laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it. But you know, you ought to settle down one of these days. There is nothing like a good wife to go home to at night. I couldn't live without Jeannie."

"I hear 'ya Billy. Maybe you've got something there. Is that all the surprises you have for me? Can I go now?"

"All right. Why don't you take a couple days off. You did good work to find Jerry in a short time and bring him home."

"Okay, thanks a lot Billy."

Billy smiled and patted Lee on the back. He thought, I'd be proud to have a son like Lee.

Finally, with everything wrapped up at the Agency, Lee was able to go home and shower, then make his way to Amanda's house. I hope that one of these days soon I don't have to come home to an empty apartment. It felt so good to be in his Vette again, on his way to see the woman he loved.

Amanda prepared a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli and a pasta salad, fresh rolls, with chocolate pie for dessert.

"Mom?" asked Jamie. "Who's coming for supper. You fixed lots of good stuff."

"Well, I'm expecting Lee if he gets back from an assignment overseas in time."

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right mom?" asked Philip.

"Funny aren't you. I know Lee hasn't had a home cooked meal since he's been gone, and I thought he would appreciate a good meal for a change."

"I think he just drove up mom, I see his neat car on the drive," offered Jamie.

Amanda was so excited, but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the boys.

Jamie met Lee at the door and asked him in. "Mom's expecting you Lee. She made lots of good stuff for supper."

Lee said, "Something surely smells good."

Amanda could hardly control her feelings when she saw Lee enter the family room. She came out of the kitchen to meet him. Lee held her in an embrace for a short while and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's good to see you Lee. You're looking well. Did you have good results on your trip?"

"Yes, I found the fellow I was sent to find and brought him back with me."

"Oh, good."

"Dotty came down stairs and greeted Lee. "Why don't you and Lee relax and have a drink before supper Amanda. You've been in the kitchen all afternoon."

"Sounds like a good idea. Would you like some wine Lee?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

Amanda brought two goblets of wine and they went to the living room. Dotty managed to keep the boys busy so Amanda and Lee could have a little time to talk privately.

Lee took Amanda's hand and whispered, "I missed you so Amanda. That's the first time I was ever glad to leave for home from overseas."

Amanda just smiled, then asked, "Did Mr. Melrose tell you that I went to see him?"

"Yes, but not until I got home. I didn't know what to think. I was overwhelmed that you were so concerned about me. He said he offered you a job and you accepted. That's great. Maybe we'll get to see each other every day."

"Do you think so? I'm not going to work full time. Being busy with the boys' activities, I don't think I could do both."

"I can understand that."

"Food's on," called Dotty, "Come and get it."

Amanda took Lee's hand and led him to the table and directed him to sit beside her.

"The food is delicious. I seldom taste food this good," said Lee.

"Well, Amanda spent all afternoon in the kitchen. She is a good cook. Try some of Amanda's chocolate pie Lee. It would take a prize at any bake off."

All right, mother thought Amanda, that's enough. Lee chuckled as he eyed Amanda, who was blushing. The boys looked at each other and grinned following Dotty's intent to impress Lee.

"I'm sure it would. It is very good."

"The boys and I will do the dishes Amanda, won't we boys?"

"I guess so," replied Philip.

"Yeah," added Jamie.

Amanda stood and said, "I'll help clear the table boys. Thank you for offering to help your grandma finish."

Lee and Amanda went to the family room and watched TV for while. Lee complimented her on the meal.

"Thanks Lee. I enjoyed spending the time preparing it especially for you."

"Well thank you very much. I also enjoyed being in a family environment. It's sort of new to me, but I like it, and it means a lot to me that you wanted me to share this time with you and your family."

After dishes Dotty decided she would do a little shopping then visit a friend, and the boys went upstairs to do their homework.

When everyone left Lee pulled Amanda close and kissed her tenderly. Amanda immediately put her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. She initiated the kiss this time, then she clung to him. She could feel the sense of surprise on his mouth.

"Amanda," whispered Lee, "I love you so much." He continued to hold her while cupping her face in his free hand and giving her short kisses repeatedly on the lips, neck, eyes, then back to her lips for a passionate, long kiss that set Amanda on fire and made her feel weak. Lee was equally affected, and was taken with the change in Amanda.

"I missed you so much while I was gone."

Amanda pressed her face against the portion of skin on his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned while he held her. With his free hand he caressed her face and hair. Finally, Amanda looked into Lee's eyes and whispered, "Oh Lee. I don't think I've ever felt like this."

They continued to hold each other, both breathing heavily.

"As long as we feel this way about each other, I hope you will allow me to see you often." "I don't see why not."

"How about letting me cook you a meal tomorrow night?"

Amanda had been waiting for this when she replied, "All right. Can I help?"

"No, I want to surprise you." He gave her a big smile and a wink.

Amanda thought maybe this white-hot feeling between them should be cooled a little when she said, "I've been wanting to ask you about Jerry. Is he in trouble with Billy?"

"Jerry has gambling and drinking problems. He's lucky to be alive. It will take some time to bring him back. The drinking problem can be fixed if he cooperates. I don't know about the gambling. It depends on how addictive he has become. That can get you in big trouble."

After Dotty came home and went to bed Lee said, "I suppose I'd better be going too." You have to get up early. I still have jet lag, so I'll probably sleep a little later than usual. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll probably bake some cookies for a bake sale Saturday."

"Oh," said Lee, "Can I come over and watch? Billy gave me the rest of the week off."

"I guess so. I'll put you to work." Lee got up off the sofa and moved toward the front door. They held each other and Lee kissed her several times on the lips, then snuggled her neck.. Lee's kisses made Amanda tremble and feel weak again. He kissed her again and said, "Goodbye darling. I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

Amanda was nearly finished baking cookies when Lee arrived the next afternoon. She had cookie dough on her fingers, and after Lee kissed her, he ate the dough off her fingers. "Hmm good stuff." Lee was trying to be funny when he asked, "Why bake that dough? It's good this way."

"I know. I can remember when, as a child, I thought the same thing."

" How many do you have to bake?"

"I'm about finished. I'm only taking a couple dozen to the bake sale, but I always make an extra dozen for the boys, and today I made an extra dozen for you."

"You are going to spoil me."

"I enjoy doing good things for my friends."

"And this very good friend appreciates it very much." Do I know another woman who spends any time in a kitchen? I think not. I still need to get some groceries for tonight's meal. You're coming aren't you?" Lee thought maybe she had decided it wouldn't be wise.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." She needed to know whether Lee had a good memory. He had told her in so many words that he could be a gentleman. She thought, perhaps I was too aggressive tonight. He may have gotten the wrong impression. I'm not too sure I'll be strong enough to resist him, but we'll see. At this point, she didn't really care.

What will I wear tonight to Lee's? I'd like to wear something alluring, but I don't have anything like that in my closet. Oh well, I guess I'll just wear my best church dress. What you see is what you get Lee. Hehehe

Lee met Amanda at the door, took her hand and led her in, then kissed her. "You look beautiful Amanda."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," replied Amanda with a smile. Lee loved Amanda's quick comebacks and returned a dimpled smile. He put his long left arm around her waist and guided her to his living room.

Amanda was very impressed. Lee had the table set for two with nice china on a white linen tablecloth.. Lighted candles on the table in silver candle holders, with soft music playing, along with dimmed overhead lights made the atmosphere very pleasing. Amanda thought, I wonder if this is the way he entertains those other women?

"How about some wine Amanda? I bought a favorite of mine today and I hope you like it."

"Okay. What are you cooking Lee? It smells good."

"It's an oriental dish I learned how to cook in Japan."

"When did you have time to learn how to cook? You were probably working weren't you?"

"Well, most of the time, but you know, eating out all the time gets old, but I suppose cooking all the time gets old too."

"Yes, it's always a treat for me when someone else cooks or I get to go to a nice restaurant."

"Well tonight is my treat."

"Can I help you in the kitchen."

"I have everything under control. Dinner is in the oven on 'warm' so we don't need to think about it until we are ready to eat. So, just relax and enjoy the wine."

Lee didn't want to rush things but he could hardly contain himself. This wasn't Elisa he was with, and he didn't want to ruin his chances with this lady. At Elisa's place she'd already be in her teddy coming into the bedroom for some passionate sex. He felt Amanda was testing him, and he was going to constrain himself, that is, if he could.........

Lee filled their wine glasses again and sat down beside Amanda.

"Lee, are you feeling all right?

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, you seem nervous or something. Have I done something to make you feel this way?"

Lee came and sat down beside Amanda, put his arm around her and held her close. "Amanda, my feelings for you have not changed except that maybe I love you more tonight than this morning."

Amanda gave him a questioning look and replied, "Don't be silly Lee." She placed her hand on his face and kissed him. "I think I'm in love with you too." He returned the kiss, pulled her closer and snuggled her neck. With his free hand he rubbed Amanda's arm, then moved to her back. Soon his hands were everywhere and Amanda was going with it. The passion was increasing between them when Amanda started to unbutton Lee's shirt, then place her lips on his chest and kiss him over and over. This drove Lee wild. She lifted her head to look at him as if to give him permission to continue. He moved his hands over her breasts, then unbuttoned the top two buttons on her dress to get closer to her skin. He bent over to kiss her on her neck near her breast. "Oh Lee."

"Amanda darling," whispered Lee, "I'm trying very hard to keep a promise to you, but if we keep this up, I'm afraid I'll fail." He didn't know how Amanda would take this, but he hoped it was the right thing to do.

Amanda pulled away, looked up at him and smiled, "Now I know I'm in love with you. Thank you Lee." She grabbed him around the neck with her cheek next to his, and squeezed as tight as she could. When she loosened her grasp, Lee lifted her chin and looked into her watery eyes.

"Amanda, are you crying?"

"No, those are tears of happiness Lee."

Lee moved his head back and forth slowly with a sly grin. "I guess I made the right choice didn't I? You were testing me weren't you Amanda?"

"Before I arrived I decided I was going to see what would transpire in your home court. But after you took me in your arms, I was taken with your charms, and don't really know if I'd have let things go too far. Thanks to you, it didn't. I want a relationship with you Lee, but I'm not into one night stands."

"The reason I seemed nervous was that I was afraid I'd lose you if I didn't measure up." After a few seconds he continued, "You know this isn't going to get any easier for me." He took here in his arms again and asked, "Amanda, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh! Marry you!?"

"Yes, marry me!"

"I..... I don't know. This is so sudden........ but....... I do love you. Yes, I will marry you Lee."

Lee smothered her with kisses, then held her tight. He pulled back, looked into Amanda's eyes and they confirmed their love for each other."

"Do you think we could eat now. I've worked up an appetite. How about you?" Amanda grinned and Lee laughed at Amanda's remark They moved toward the kitchen to get the food from the oven. Amanda set the food on the table while Lee got them each a glass of water and another goblet of wine.

They picked at their food. Neither of them probably even knew what they had eaten. They were both overwhelmed with their feelings over the thought of their engagement and the thoughts of being husband and wife.

"It's still early Amanda, let's go shopping."

"Shopping, for what?"

"Your engagement ring."

Amanda opened her mouth to answer and Lee moved to her lips and kissed her.

"I don't have to have a ring Lee."

"I know you don't have to, but I want you to have one....... tonight."

The ring Lee liked was a one carat marquee. It fit perfectly. "Do you like this one Amanda?"

"It's much too expensive Lee. To be truthful, I like all of them. Even the least expensive ring would impress me, only because it's from the man I love."

"I want you to have the one on your finger." He directed his next words to the salesman, "We'll take this one, and she'll wear it." Lee paid for the ring while Amanda stood admiring it. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

When they got out to the Vette, Lee picked up Amanda's hand and took off the ring. "I want to do this properly. He placed the ring on Amanda's finger, then kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much Amanda. Now, I can't wait until we get the wedding rings."

"Please let me get accustomed to be engaged will you Lee?"

"Of course darling, but let's have a short engagement."

"That's fine with me. But we need to discuss what kind of a wedding we want."

"To be truthful, I'd rather elope."

"All right. Mother will have a fit though. She'd love to plan a big wedding. Let's wait though until the boys get to know you real well."

"That's a good idea. I'll try to plan some fun things with them. Maybe you can help."

"Well, I know they'd love a ride in your car, and they'd enjoy going fishing or playing baseball."

"That's easy enough."

"Shall we go tell your mother and the boys tonight or do you want to go back to my apartment for coffee?"

"Let's go to my house. I'll make us coffee. Mother will be so excited, and........ I'm sure the boys will come around when they get to know you."

As Amanda predicted Dotty was beside herself with joy. "Congratulations you two."

"Where are the boys mother, upstairs?"

"Yes, but they haven't gone to bed yet. I'll call them."

The boys came rushing down stairs. "What's up grandma? Oh mom, you're home. Hi Lee," said Philip. Jamie followed with a "Hi, is something wrong?"

"We have some news boys. Lee and I became engaged to be married tonight."

"You did?" asked Jamie.

"Can we see the ring?" asked Philip.

As Amanda held up her hand, Philip whistled and said, "What a rock!" Jamie looked at the ring for a time then looked at Lee and asked, "When are you getting married to my mom?"

Lee looked helpless so Amanda answered, "We don't know yet Jamie. We haven't discussed it, but we want you boys to get well acquainted with Lee before we marry."

Lee found words and asked, "Would you boys care to go for a ride on the track with me in the Vette? Maybe we could go Saturday morning if you don't have other plans."

The boys both smiled and agreed that would be a good idea.

Lee took the boys in the Vette several times and spent lots of time playing baseball with them. In about a month after the boys seemed to think Lee was A-okay, he asked Amanda if she thought they could marry now.

"Yes Lee, I've discussed it with them and they are all for it." Philip is a little worried that you won't stay with us. He remembers when his father left. When Joe would come home they would be so happy, then he would leave and they wouldn't see him for maybe six months or more. I assured him you would always be with us, and never leave us unless something happened that none of us could prevent."

"You're right. I'm set to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll talk to the boys. I've been thinking though Amanda, I don't think we should elope. I don't think the boys would approve, and I do not want to do anything to make them think less of me. Can't we have just a small ceremony, maybe here at your house, or even your church if you'd rather, and include the family and friends?"

"Of course. I was hoping you'd change your mind about eloping."

Wedding plans were made. Billy was chosen to be best man, and Dotty was the matron of honor. Amanda chose her church for the ceremony. The day had finally arrived.

Amanda's friend sang several songs including The Wedding Song, The Rose, and Sunrise, Sunset. After everyone was seated, Trumpet Voluntary was played by the boys' music teacher. Everyone stood, looked back to see the bride dressed all in a white dressy street length suit. She wore a crown of white roses in her hair and carried a small arrangement of red roses. Jamie and Philip accompanied her down the aisle, one on either side. Lee stepped up to meet them, and the boys sat down in the front pew of the church. 

The nervous couple continued to the altar where the ceremony began. They were both so excited, but got through their vows they had written to each other. They kissed, not once, but twice before they turned around to greet their smiling friends. After the ceremony, a limo picked up the wedding party and took them back to Amanda's for a reception. Lee held his bride and kissed her several times in the limo before he opened a bottle of champagne to be shared by the four of them.When the final guest had departed Lee whispered, "At last. Can we leave now Amanda?"

"Yes, yes, let's go. Oh wait, let's tell mother and the boys we are leaving. When will we be back Lee? I've forgotten."

"In three weeks."

Amanda and Lee left in the limo and were dropped off at Lee's apartment.

"I know you have tickets to go to somewhere, but that's all you told me."

"Remember when I had to go to Germany, and I said maybe we could go there together some day?"

"Sure, is that where we are going? Oh Lee, I'm so glad. I don't know if I have enough clothes packed for three weeks."

"We'll buy what you need. Don't worry about that."

They got to the door of the apartment and Lee picked up his bride to carry her over the threshold. After they got inside, they kissed and held each other for a time.

"I want to make love to you Amanda," whispered Lee.

"I'm in favor of that."

"And I also do not want to take any more cold showers."

"I think I can grant you that wish."


End file.
